


She Lost..

by QUEEN_JADE



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEEN_JADE/pseuds/QUEEN_JADE
Summary: Ruby Rose learns the hard way that she isn't as strong as she thinks she is..





	She Lost..

She opened up her eyes.  
Lifting herself up, she looked at her surroundings..  
She.. was in the Emerald Forest?

What was she..?

Oh right.. Ozpin had sent her and the rest of Team RWBY here to check and make sure no Grimm were to be seen.

Honestly, it sounded to her like they wanted to remove the Grimm from their habitat.

It's not their fault this forest is their home, and if one tries to kill them, they know what to do.

Other than that, something else was off..  
She was alone.  
None of the other girls were to be seen..  
Where were they?

Ruby started walking through the red trees, searching for her teammates. The soft and cool breeze washing over her, as her cape flowed in response.  
What even happens to her? The last thing she remembered was that she was with her team, then she fell from a ledge.

Then it was now.

"Weiss!?" She called out. No answer.  
"Blake?!?" She called out. No answer, but what she did hear were rustling in the bushes.

Ruby stopped in her tracks.  
Could it be a teammate?  
Or worse.. a grimm?

She stepped further away from where the sound was coming from, preparing herself in case a Grimm decided to attack her.  
Suddenly, a Beowolf emerged from the bushes, growling and baring its teeth at the girl.  
Two more beowolves slowly prowled towards Ruby, backing her to a rock wall.

Without hesitation, Ruby pulled out her weapon and opened fire at the first Grimm. The bullet hit it, and its body disintegrated.  
That was an easy hit, but the other two were tougher than they seemed.  
Now in scythe form, Ruby attempted to slice the wolf on the right in half. But to no avail as the other Grimm grabbed her by the hood with its mouth, and threw her to the ground. Only to jump on her, and slash her in the stomach.  
Ruby screamed in pain, blood seeping out of her.. and failed attempts at getting up.  
She tried to shoot it, but before she could pull the trigger, the beowolf picked her up with its teeth by the stomach, then flung her into the rock wall.  
Ruby's back slammed against the wall, and fell to the ground, breathing heavily. With all the strength she had, she reached for Crescent Rose..  
Her vision went to black.

 

"Ruby!!" Yang shouted, as she and the other two members walked the forest in search of their leader. "I hope she's okay.." Blake said, a tiny of worry in her voice. "I'm sure she's fine." Weiss said. "She is our leader after all-" "Get down!" Yang cut Weiss off, shoving her to the ground.  
The three girls crouched down, as two beowolves wandered off.

The sound of pained groaning filled their ears.  
When the wolves were gone, the three got up and followed the sound.

They soon found Ruby, laying on her stomach helplessly on the ground. A pool of blood underneath her, and the sight of her ripped Cape and clothing. Arms were covered in clawmarks, a larger clawmark right down her back.

"RUBY!!" Yang rushed over to her little sister, checking her pulse. She felt a very slow throbbing on her neck.  
Blake could only stare in horror, her hands covering her mouth as her eyes were widened and locked onto the two.  
Weiss pulled out her scroll, contacting an ambulance or anybody that could help in this crisis.  
Yang slowly but gently lifted her sister up, holding her by her head and other arm supporting her back. Ruby's body slowly rising and falling.

"Ruby..?" Yang said softly.. "Are with still with me?" She was hoping she would get an answer or response from Ruby.

Her silver eyes opened up.  
She was faced with her big sister, glancing down at her.. worried.  
"Yang..?" was all she could say, in a shaky and soft voice. Yang's eyes widened and she sighed in relief with a smile painted across her face. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Ssssh," Yang said. "You're going to be okay, Ruby.. we're getting help right now. So just hang in there, okay..?"  
Ruby turned her head over to Weiss and Blake.  
Weiss was pacing around, talking to someone on her scroll.  
And Blake was watching her and Yang, an obvious wave of relief washes over the faunus as she smiled at Ruby, thanking the Lord she was okay.  
Then Ruby looked up at Yang..  
"Okay.." she said.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one last chapter for this story, so stay tuned for that!


End file.
